Last Call: Am I A Creep?
by Chrace21
Summary: A story about Kenji and Yuuko


It is suggested that you listen to this while reading: watch?v=pAXpc61UDvM&fb_source=message

** He sat in the corner of the library where no one could see him. This area was always unoccupied, no one ever bothered to even look at the books over here which was perfect for Kenji. Ever since his first day of Yamaku when he saw her, he knew exactly what he wanted. She was beautifully shy, very anxious and always apologising. She had bumped into him that first day, books in hand. "Sorry! So sorry! I-" She quickly bowed up and down as Kenji tried his best to repress his laugther, failing as each second passed. "It's okay, Miss...?" "Yuuko. My name is Yuuko." She looked up at him and nervously smiled. "Yuuko. Beautiful name. It's okay, I should have been more careful. Are you all right?" And that is how it started. How Kenji Setou began his spiral down into the black hole that existed in the middle of his heart. He loved her from the moment he saw her but ventured into a dangerous game of which he didn't know he was already the loser. **

** Even to this day, he would still sit over here and watch her. It had been months since the last time they saw one another. It was the first time they two had ever made love. It was sweet and romantic but it was just another drop of acid onto the bruise that remained on Kenji's heart. Blackened and scabbing. Oozing out nothing but hate. She had sent a letter to his room, asking him to meet her at the Shanghai. He made his usual trek there, thinking they would spend the evening talking, kissing, laughing like they usually did but tonight was different. Tonight, they would show one another just what love looked like, smelled like, felt like. He spotted her at the back door, waiting for him. She smiled the moment she saw him, which always warmed his dark heart just a little. He took her into a tight embrace, enjoying the feel of her body against his. She was warm and smelled of strawberries. Her favourite fragrance, she even used it as shampoo so her hair smelled of strawberry fields, forever. They walked to the near by park in which they alway spent their late night romances at, underneath the large tree toward the edge of the park. That area was secluded and shadowed, perfect for love of the forbidden kind.** _"Kenji...you love me, don't you?" She was staring at him with those big eyes of hers. Kenji had slipped off her glasses along with his in a moment of heat as the two kissed. Her forehead was resting on his as he lovingly stroked her cheek. "Of course I love you. I will always love you, Yuuko. Why do you ask?" "Will you...will you show me just how much? Please, Kenji?" She pulled back a little, pleading with her eyes. He knew exactly what she meant but could he ever do such a thing. He loved her and had thought about it many times as he awaited sleep to take over him on those nights when he was alone in his room. If she wanted him to show her, he would show her and he would still love her even afterwards. She was his and only his. _

** He did what he thought was right. He did what his heart, body, mind and spirit were pushing him to do. He loved her and wanted to show her but showing her came at a cost. After that night in the park, she stopped speaking to him. When he would enter the library, she avoided all eye contact. She didn't even send letters anymore. He sent her a few but never got any responses back. He even went out of his way to leave them in the library where only she would find them and still nothing. And so here he was, once again watching her from afar. Earlier in the day, a letter arrived out of the blue at his door. He found it as he was walking in. It was from her. He was elated, finally she answered. He immediately dropped his things into his room and opened the letter.** _"My dearest Kenji..."_ **Dearest...she still loved him.** "_ I am sorry for ending contact with you so abruptly after the last time we were together. I was afraid and I thought it would be best if we ended our relationship. If we ended...this. We can't see each other anymore, Kenji. I am sorry for all of this. For hurting you. I hope that you can one day forgive me for this. Move on. You deserve someone much better than a librarian. I still love you and always will but it's time we went our seperate ways. Take care of yourself. Always yours, Yuuko Shirakawa." _

** He couldn't believe what he had read. He didn't even notice that he was crying at that point. End it. She wanted to end it. He rambled on speaking of how she loved him and said she'd never leave. Just as he was beginning to reread the letter for a third time, Hisao walked into the room. Kenji immediately ripped up the letter, not wanting Hisao to know anything of it. And now, here he sat. Watching her again. He felt stupid for ripping up the letter but what else could he do? Hisao tried to take the letter from him and had he found out about the relationship, Kenji would be ruined. He didn't want to have to leave Yamaku. He didn't want to leave her. **

** He sat there at that table, hours after the incident. Taping the letter back together, slowly but surely. It smelled of her, strawberries. He took his scarf and covered up his nose and mouth just to keep the beautiful odor away. He didn't want to cry anymore and just the smell of strawberries made his eyes water. He sat there, taping back the pieces of his life. She was his life.**


End file.
